


Let's Play Pretend

by Spongecatdog



Series: Karmagisa Week [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, all you really need to do is just play pretend. And defeat the Might Dragon Sakura, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Karmagisa Week is a go, kids.
> 
> Prepare your hearts, because this is going to get cuter throughout the week.

“Alright, so the sentence is actually ‘The dog is four’ here, not ‘The dog is dead?*” Sakura paused, looking mildly contemplative. “Well, that’s better, I guess. Its so weird that English is so wishy washy like that though… They really are weirdos.” The girl flopped back in her chair with a dramatic sigh before idly turning her head to eye the boy next to her with mild suspicion. “Are you sure this is your best subject? ‘Cause some of the stuff you tell me just doesn’t make sense.”

Nagisa smiled gently, trying to mask any signs of being tired. He had honestly thought today would be easy due to the homework being mostly composed of English. Unfortunately, Sakura’s teacher had thrown a curveball with the translations; she chose to have her students try and translate the more messier parts of English that could get easily confused when translating from Japanese. Nagisa was mildly worried about the kind of stuff the kids at the daycare would be forced to translate at his age if they were already this deep.

“I’m sure, Sakura. Now, on this part here its actually-”

“Nagisa!”

Nagisa looked up curiously at the small child running towards him, apparently enthralled by the sound of her voice wavering as she ran and called his name at the same time. A small part of him was admittedly slightly worried at the excitement on the other’s face. Sure, the kids were sweet when you got to know them but even they could be little devils if they wanted to be. Sakura, on the other hand, looked relieved to finally escape the torture that is the English language.

“Nagisa! We wanna play ‘Save the Princess’ again!”

Nagisa hummed under his breath before brushing back his bang and biting his lip. He had only brought Karma along today. Kayano wasn’t able to come due to going to the opening of a cafe specializing in sweets. Her acting had been amazing last time she was here too...Nagisa would have to remember to mention it again and maybe hint at his hopes she would become an actress at some point...

“Ah, I’m sorry. Kayano didn’t come with me today, so it might not be as fun…”

The child paused, eyebrows furrowed with a tiny pout on her lips at the thought of the fun being ruined before she brightened up again and ran back inside the room while dragging an amused looking Karma along with her. Somewhere along the way, she had managed to get Karma dressed in the knight’s gear they used before when their class was performing for the children. The small girl looked up at Nagisa triumphantly.

“There! We’ve got our Knight to rescue the Princess! All we need is a Princess to rescue!”

She paused for a second, her eyebrows furrowing almost comically as she deeply thought, which was quite an amusing sight for a seven year old. After a moment, she popped up with an excited gasp and clapped her hands happily.

“What if we use Nagisa? You look kinda like a girl already, so it could work, right?”

Nagisa tensed up automatically before forcing his body to relax. It should have been too fast for anyone to really notice it, but Nagisa wouldn’t be shocked if Karma had noticed it- the boy had a talent for noticing Nagisa’s small changes. Nagisa couldn’t help the reaction though. While he had admitted that dressing as a girl would help him and he was mostly over it, there were still lingering feelings of being smothered by his mother’s wants and desires that made him uncomfortable. Nagisa bit his lip before looking up with a weak smile. It wouldn’t hurt to dress up like a princess if it was just for a bunch of little kids, right? Nagisa opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Karma’s words.

“Ah, but what about this?”

Something cold and hard plopped on Nagisa’s head, making his vision go black for a moment before he reached up to touch whatever was currently on his head in hopes of figuring out what Karma had put on him. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything like an old sandwhich Karma found hidden and decided to put on Nagisa’s head for whatever reason. Luckily, it didn’t seem like Karma was doing anything to mess with him at the moment. Nagisa could barely make out the distinct edges and grill-like front of Karma’s knight helmet as he patted the front of his head. Nagisa hooked his thumbs around the edges of the front before pulling up the helmet some so he could send Karma a questioning glance. Karma smiled back cheekily before carrying on with his words.

“What about Nagisa and I both be Knights who fight against the scary, evil Dragon?”

The young girl paused before perking back up again with the same amount of enthusiasm as though her plan hadn’t been changed at all. Nagisa was almost jealous of how quickly the child was able to bounce back.

“Okay! ...But who’s gonna be the Dragon?”

Karma laughed before reaching over to where Sakura was watching with a suspicious look and mussed hair up, enjoying the way the young girl squawked and straightened her hair immediately.

“Sakura, of course. Who else is fiery enough to be a Dragon?”

Sakura paused mid-way while straightening her, contemplating the idea. Deeming it worthy of her, Sakura climbed on the table and looked down at Nagisa and Karma with her hands on her hips and a confident smirk on her lips.

“You heard ‘im! I’m the Dragon. That means you better run, or I’ll burn ya alive!”

**  
Nagisa stared for a moment before chuckling and join in the play fight as the other Knight Karma had to bring along as it obviously took two Knights to defeat the Mighty Dragon Sakura. He laughed happily and mused to himself about how nice it was just to play around and pretend like a little kid again, especially with Karma at his side.**

**Author's Note:**

> *= Alright, so I'm really sorry if this is wrong, but the idea is that 'shi' is both 'death' and 'four' when translating to English, hence Sakura's confusion. I'm really sorry if I got it wrong ;v;


End file.
